Togo's Story
Togo's Story is a book that can be obtained from Durmand, along with Togo's Staff. Equipping the staff and then "reading" the book allows you to enter Togo's mission, The Tengu Accords. Once the story is complete, you can trade it to Akemi for a Tengu weapon. Contents # The Humble Scholar #:His name is Master Togo. This is his tale. #:On the surface, Togo appears a simple scholar, but his name is hallowed from the great chambers of Raisu Palace to the smallest shop in Senji's Corner. Cups of rice wine are raised in his honor. He is invoked as an exemplar to officials and a role model to children. Even the Tengu speak his name in praise. He is regarded as a savior of Cantha. #: His reputation is well-earned, for Togo ended the Tengu Wars. #: # The Tengu Wars #:Though Togo was more in his element poring over scrolls and good, such was not to be. His half-brother, Emperor Kisu of Cantha, requested that he journey with a delegation to Minister Wona's estate on a propitious matter. #:For years, Canthans had battled the avian Tengu, a proud, ruthless, and defiant race. As a young man, Togo himself had fought the Tengu, and knew them to be intractable foes. #:Yet in the face of this mounting conflict, a hope for peace appeared from a surprising quarter. #: # House of Wona #:Wona, the emperor's minister of war, had long fought the Tengu. So it surprised all that this great warlord contacted the enemy leaders and requested their presence at his estate for a summit. #:Wona smiled broadly when he heard of Togo's planned attendance. Indeed, the emperor's half-brother would legitimize Wona's intentions in Tengu eyes, and the stars were clearly aligned for a historic occasion. #:So on a snowbound day, Togo and the imperial delegation arrived at the estate in hopes of building a bridge between man and Tengu. Little did he suspect that treachery awaited him in the house of Wona.... #: # Betrayal #:Wona's openhanded invitation cloaked deceit, for hatred still burned the minister's heart. Once he assembled the delegates into his sanctum, he barred the doors and unleashed his assassins. His plans: slay the Tengu leaders as a first strike and fabricate a tale of betrayal, thus escalating the Tengu Wars to the point of no return. #:To Wona, the arrival of Master Togo was fortuitous. He would blame the death of the emperor's half-brother and trusted advisor on the Tengu, thus ensuring Emperor Kisu's full support. Wona then would sweep the Tengu into the sea. #: # Togo and Talon #:Togo was more than a mere scholar, however. He was a soldier in his youth and well trained in the martial arts. He rallied both Tengu and human delegates. Together, they repelled the treacherous assault. Wona fled deeper into his estate with Togo and Talon Silverwing in pursuit. Togo faced three of Wona's minions, defeating each in turn, before at last cutting down Wona and ending his menacing reign. #: # Peacemaker #:In fighting Wona, Togo proved to the Tengu he was a just and honest man. While the Sensali Tengu left the summit in distrust and retreated to their raidings ways, the more civilized Angchu seized the opportunity for a real truce. Master Togo brought the Tengu's complaints to the emperor, and hammered home a lasting peace. #: For his efforts, Togo is venerated as a hero of the Tengu, and a true man of the people to Canthans as well. Notes *The book is customized to the character who receives it. *You can get more than one copy of the book. Category:Books